


Tied

by Magnolia822



Series: The Tied Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been the prince's manservant for only about a week when he first sees it . . . the odd swell at the base of Arthur's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein belong to Shine and BBC. I make no profit from this endeavor.  
> A/N: This fic was written for Marguerite_26's Someone Being Naked Makes them Do It fest. Prompt: The knot makes them do it. Thanks to Marguerite for the beta/comments!

  
Merlin has been the prince’s manservant for only about a week when he first sees it. He’s tending the fire on the other side of the room when Arthur rises from the steamy water of his bath and calls for his robe. Merlin hurries to grab it and assist the prince, tripping over his own feet in the process and landing face-to-face with Arthur’s nakedness, which earns him an insult from above that Merlin barely hears. He swallows, surprised and confused at the odd swell at the base of Arthur’s cock, unable to tear his eyes away.  
  
He’s never seen anything like it before, at first wonders if it’s some sort of deformation or growth. But it looks . . . natural, like it’s supposed to be there. In fact, it’s not at all displeasing to behold. Aside from the strange swell, Arthur’s cock is gorgeous; thick and half hard from his relaxation in the tub.  
  
Arthur clears his throat, and Merlin flushes from the tips of his ears to his knees, still planted on the ground in front of the prince. All of a sudden, the incriminating connotations of the position become quite clear, and Merlin bounces to his feet, nerves making him warm and damp under his tunic.  
  
Neither of them acknowledges the momentary embarrassment. Arthur just slides into the robe Merlin holds up for him and fastens it around his muscular waist, barking some order concerning armour polishing or stable mucking. Merlin isn’t really paying attention. He forces his eyes away from between Arthur’s thighs where his cock is now covered by his thin linen robe and escapes as quickly as possible before his own desire becomes noticeable. Arthur would never let him live it down, and Merlin doesn’t even know how to understand his almost instantaneous arousal.  
  
All day, Merlin goes about his chores even more distractedly than usual, finally resorting to a few quick spells to do most of the work. The only thing he can think about is Arthur.  
  
Later that night, Merlin takes a trip to the library to do some investigation. He pours over tome after tome on human anatomical anomalies and finds nothing; it’s only later, nearly delirious with lack of sleep, that he comes across a passage about the phalluses of wolves, how they’re knotted at the base to aid the male in impregnating the female. Merlin startles awake, going trembly, arse clenching at the thought.  
  
Surely such a thing cannot exist in men? Merlin reads further and finds nothing but a few anecdotal reports; no documented evidence of any such phenomenon among humans. Still, when Merlin finally retires to his rooms and falls in an exhausted heap onto his bed, his dreams are plagued with strange visions, wolves with faces of men, Arthur’s cock rooting into him. He wakes panting, his belly wet with come.  
  
Weeks go by. Every time Merlin assists Arthur in the bath he has to restrain himself from staring and mostly fails, especially since the warmer weather has Arthur reticent to wear clothes. He parades around his chambers like his nudity is nothing of consequence, and his behaviour has Merlin in a perpetual state of arousal, running off to relieve himself more than once during the day. Sometimes Arthur catches him looking and smirks. The utter prat.  
  
One day, Merlin enters Arthur’s room with breakfast earlier than usual, since Gaius and he have planned an expedition to gather herbs. He sets down the tray and turns to Arthur’s bed to rouse him, freezing in place when he sees Arthur, sheets twisted around his hips, hand wrapped around his erection. He doesn’t even seem to be aware of Merlin in the room. In fact, he looks almost pained, writhing with his legs splayed out, hips hunching into the air. One of his hands is holding the swollen knot at the base of his cock and the other is stroking the shaft almost brutally. His moans fill the room, soft and full of frustrated desire.  
  
Merlin approaches cautiously, drawn by the sight and the smell of Arthur’s arousal. Something’s not right. Arthur may be a bit of an exhibitionist but he’s clearly not in control of his actions at the moment or surely he would have at least acknowledged Merlin’s presence. If Arthur’s been enchanted . . .  
  
“Sire?” he asks.  
  
“Fuck,” Arthur says, his face flush, blond hair matted to his forehead. He’s humping up into his hand. When his eyes meet Merlin’s, they’re nearly black, ravenous.  
  
“I need to be inside.”  
  
“What?” The words make Merlin go hot with arousal, his already hard cock twitching in his breeches.  
  
“My knot . . .” Arthur says, still stroking. “I need to latch.”  
  
Merlin swallows, looks around and tries to think rationally. If what Arthur’s saying is true, he need a willing partner, and Merlin should go fetch a chambermaid. The thought of Arthur with a woman makes Merlin’s stomach twist with jealousy. He clenches his fists against his sides, digging his nails into his flesh.  
  
“Um . . . okay,” he says. “I’ll go find someone . . . um, who do you usually . . ?”  
  
Arthur shakes his head, and the sound that escapes his mouth is almost a growl. Merlin’s mouth goes dry.  
  
“You,” Arthur says, releasing his cock with one hand, still holding his knot. He curls a finger, beckoning.  
  
“Me?”  
  
“I’ve seen you watching me, Merlin, don’t think I haven’t. You want this. You want to tie to me.”  
  
Denial would be futile, and Merlin’s far too gone to care. Without another word he clambers onto the bed to straddle Arthur, leans down to kiss him. Arthur’s lips are sweet and plump from biting, as dark pink as his prick. Merlin makes a little sound of surrender, but the prince is already at his laces, fingers nimble, his cock lifting and prodding Merlin’s arse from behind.  
  
They struggle to rid Merlin of his clothes, and when he’s fully naked, Arthur flips them over so that he hovers over Merlin, something dangerous in his eyes.  
  
“I’ll need to open you first. So you can take the knot.”  
  
Merlin nods, his cock leaking against his belly as he lifts his legs to give Arthur access. Arthur nearly attacks his hole, mouthing the tender furl of muscle, pressing inside with his tongue and his fingers. Arthur groans and the rumble shoots electricity through Merlin, making his magic quiver under his skin. He’ll need to be careful, very careful, to keep it at bay or he’s liable to give himself away.  
  
He doesn’t know how long it goes on, only that he’s never been so aroused in his life, so ready to spend. The prince has two, then three fingers inside, licking around them with his tongue, and Merlin is soaking wet, greedy for more. He stifles a whimper when Arthur pulls away.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Arthur says, his smile feral. “We’ll need oil as well.”  
  
Merlin lies on the bed, thighs trembling against his stomach as Arthur rises to fetch the oil. He’s gone for a few minutes, and when he returns, Merlin notices with some disappointment that Arthur’s erection has subsided, the knot reduced to a faint swell. His own cock is so hard he aches. It’s a bit difficult to deal with the fact Arthur isn’t as helpless with desire as he.  
  
When Arthur climbs back over him, his eyes are different, more tender. He gives Merlin a soft kiss as he unstops the phial of oil and works it inside with slick fingers.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asks, hitting a spot inside Merlin that makes his eyes roll back. When he looks down, though, he notices Arthur is only partially erect.  
  
Merlin frowns, confused. “But you . . . you don’t want me.”  
  
“I do. Very much. I had to will myself to go soft; it’s the only way to get inside. To latch. You understand?”  
  
Remembering back to the book on wolf anatomy, Merlin nods, still not entirely convinced.  
  
“It wasn’t easy,” Arthur says, kissing Merlin again and slipping yet another finger into his entrance. “And I have to do it now, quickly, before I’m hard again.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
When Arthur starts feeding his cock into Merlin’s hole, the sensation is strange; it burns a little, but less than expected since Arthur’s only half hard. Merlin starts to understand that the preparation was as much for the entry of Arthur’s softened cock as to accommodate Merlin for the knot.  
  
Arthur hunches his hips until Merlin feels the swell at the base, and suddenly he’s greedy for it, wants it like he’s never wanted anything. He sighs as the pressure builds and finally, finally, the knot presses inside. His arse constricts in spasms he can’t control and Arthur groans, humping forward though he’s already rooted. His eyes close, and that’s when Merlin feels it, Arthur’s cock filling, growing inside him, the knot widening just inside his hole until he feels so full he might explode.  
  
“Do you feel that?” Arthur asks, pulling back just a little so that his knot catches on Merlin’s rim. It’s impossibly huge and it stings, and then Arthur slots back in, the pressure knocking right against that place that makes Merlin’s toes curl with pleasure.  
  
“You feel so good around my knot.” Arthur murmurs the words against Merlin’s skin, his breath hot. “I’m going to breed you good and full, Merlin.”  
  
“Yes,” Merlin gasps, holding Arthur to him with his legs and his arms. Arthur begins to roll his hips, fucking Merlin into the mattress though he’s hardly able to pull out at all. Each drive takes him deeper, deeper until Merlin feels like Arthur might spear into the very heart of him. His magic goes crazy, itching along his fingers, spreading over his skin and Arthur’s like warm water. He can only close his eyes as the euphoria washes over him and pray to the gods Arthur doesn’t notice.  
  
Arthur is rutting into him like an animal now, groaning in wild abandon. Merlin feels the girth in him expand further, impossible as it seems. His arse spasms again, clenching around Arthur’s cock as the prince rolls his hips, murmuring dirty delicious things about mating Merlin, filling him, fucking him, latching him. Then it begins, a pulsing warmth that Merlin feels deep in his belly.  
  
“’M spending, breeding you,” Arthur groans at his ear, licking it and then down the sweaty skin of Merlin’s neck.  
  
“A-arthur,” Merlin’s breath hitches. He can’t stop saying Arthur’s name. His body is shocked with the filling he's getting, the warmth of Arthur’s come inside him. The pressure grows and grows until Merlin’s own cock starts pulsing slick-wet between them, untouched. It’s nothing he’s prepared for, the force of his orgasm. His back arches off the bed, and Arthur’s still at his neck, sucking there now, still planting his seed. The magic is rolling off Merlin in waves, almost visible, colouring the room with his pleasure as Arthur heaves on top of him, lost in the bliss of his own release.  
  
“Can you take it all?” Arthur asks, groaning. He pulls out a little and the knot catches, but not before a trickle of come slips out, wetting Merlin between his legs. He’s almost sorry for the loss of it.  
  
“Yesss,” Merlin hisses, the arousal returning to him. He doesn’t know how it’s possible, but he feels another orgasm begin, tightening his stomach in hot lashes. It doesn’t take Merlin more than the thought Arthur’s still pumping him full to make him cry out, clenching onto Arthur’s cock as he comes again.  
  
Arthur kisses him, all tongue and teeth, and groans, still moving his hips in little circles, pressing Merlin into the mattress.  
  
“Wish I could breed you. I could breed you with my child, have you carry it here.” Arthur rubs at Merlin’s stomach before returning to suck Merlin’s neck.  
  
“Oh gods,” Merlin says, tears of pleasure and pain blinding him as he pulses weakly, cock sensitive and still hard between them. He’s going to spend and he has nothing left to give.  
  
“Let me have it.” Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin’s cock, giving it gentle pulls that make Merlin hiss. “I want all you have to give.”  
  
“I can’t,” Merlin sobs, but even as he does he feels his magic rising, tingling between them. He can see his cock appearing and disappearing as Arthur fists it, and there’s nothing he can do.  
  
“That’s it,” Arthur whispers at his throat. “That’s it. My sweet warlock.”  
  
Merlin shatters and comes again.


End file.
